Long Kiss Goodbye
by Senju Yume
Summary: Songfic do meu casal favorito de bleach: NanaoxShunsui! Podem criticar... ficou ruim mesmo!


**SongFic: **Long Kiss Goodbye – HALCALI

**Meu casal favorito de Bleach: **NanaoxShunsui

**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence... O mundo não é perfeito!

**oO-X-Oo**

**Kondo wa itsu aeruka nante sonna kaoshite yoku ierutte**

_(O que me fez pensar "COMO TEM A CARA DE PAU DE DIZER ISSO?")_

Vem com a cara mais lavada do mundo, com um cheiro de bebida alcoólica e marcas de batom, vem me dizer o quanto me ama, e que eu sou dele. Isso me irrita, quem ele pensa que é? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Não deveria me cantar desta forma tão frívola.

**Omotteta yo nande darou ANY TIME shaberi sugi no KY**

_(Quando você perguntou, "QUANDO NOS VEREMOS DE NOVO?")_

Cobrando-me coisas que eu nunca prometi. Sempre me cercando, me fazendo corar, eu não sei mais o que dizer. Ele é meu taichou, e isto está saindo de meu controle. Não posso me envolver, repito toda noite me mirando no espelho...

**Chirari miseru tsuyogari na "I CRY" namida no kouga wa dore kurai?**

_(Sempre que você fala demais, eu sei que não entendeu.  
Por um momento, eu percebo sua mentira e eu choro. As minhas lágrimas surtem efeito em você?)_

Ele se gaba tanto, é um garanhão, não me deixa esquecer isso. As coisas que ele me diz, apenas mentiras, me ferem, quisera eu acreditar que o que ele diz é verdade, que é só para mim que ele diz. Mas, o discurso apaixonado dele é decorado, muitas já o ouviram. Sozinha eu choro, não vou permitir que ele veja a minha fraqueza.

**Watashi wa rini "aisaretai" afureru no ni kimi ga mienai**

_(Eu fico dizendo "EU QUERO SER AMADA" de um jeito especial, mas você ainda não sacou.)_

Eu estou sempre ali, sempre ao lado dele e ele nunca conseguiu perceber o que sinto. Idiota! Irrito-me me afundando no trabalho. Tão sínico, me lançando olhares, me devorando com os olhos gulosos... Idiota, mal sabe o que sinto!

**Nidoto kimi ni aenai sonna ki ga surunda...**

_(Sinto essa coisa incômoda de que eu nunca mais vou te ver...)_

Quando ele sai no fim do expediente, acho que foi minha ultima oportunidade de aceita-lo, sinto que o perdi para outra mais fácil. Idiota que sou!**  
**  
**Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai**

_(Eu gostaria de poder te dizer, mas não encontro as palavras)_

Tenho tanto para dizer, por vezes me peço ensaiando na frente do espelho e coro. Seria mais fácil se ele fosse sincero. Eu seria sincera com ele também? Acho que não, tenho medo de sofrer mais, ele é um garanhão, nunca me deixa esquecer.

**Watashi tabun usodemo ii no ni " ikanaide" moienai yo**

_(Talvez eu preferisse ouvir uma mentira sua, não consigo nem dizer "NÃO ME DEIXE.")_

Quando ele me diz claramente onde vai meu coração parece ruir. Insensível, preferia ouvir uma mentira, assim a duvida seria apenas na minha cabeça conturbada, mais lágrimas, choro no escuro vazio de meu quarto. _  
_  
**Nigitte tate ga hana re tara kimi wa itsuka wasurechau no?**

_(Quando você soltar a minha mão, você vai se esquecer  
de mim?)_

Nos braços de outra... Ele ainda vai desistir de mim, também pudera, sou uma pedra com essa aparência insensível. Idiota que sou!

**Watashi no koto Tsutaetai no ni umai kotoba miataranai... watashi tabun**

_(Eu queria tanto poder te dizer, mas não encontro as palavras)_

Tenho tanto a dizer, será que ele escutaria se eu gritasse? Eu amo, mas não sei nem demonstrar muito menos verbalizar. Sou uma inútil, acho que o amor não é para mim. Mas eu o quero tanto, desejo-o loucamente... minhas palavras se perdem nos meus lábios, acabo tratando-o mal. O amo.

**Usodemo ii no ni "ikanaide" moienai yo**

_(Talvez eu preferisse ouvir uma mentira sua, não consigo nem dizer "NÃO ME DEIXE.)_

Se eu me declarar ele vai aceitar? Não seria tarde de mais? Ele está com outra. Fato que o amo, fato que o perdi nos vazios de meus atos. Queria ouvir mais uma daquelas palavras que eu julgo falsas... Preferia ouvir uma mentira... não quero perdê-lo...

**oO-X-Oo**

Francamente não estou muito confiante com esta fic, mas acho a música a cara da minha preciosa Nanao-chan!

Vamos as criticas! Metam lenha! Prometo melhorar num futuro próximo!

**Ps.: **Não me comam o cérebro, sem ele num sobrevivo! (as pessoas certas vão entender...)


End file.
